


Bachelor

by RinRin24



Series: 100 ways to say 'I Love You' [86]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 14 - Freeform, Disaster spin-off, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 15:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13504527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRin24/pseuds/RinRin24
Summary: Taeyong was the ultimate bachelor at the cooking school and it was a pain in the ass. Especially now, that he had a boyfriend who found it absolutely hilarious.





	Bachelor

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS THE LAST DISASTER ONE! 
> 
> Today's fun fact is that I actually speak 5 language. (Hungarian, English, German, Finnish and Japanese.) These are the ones that I actually have learned in any school, and I could talk in some languages like Korean and Italian if I really needed, but I haven't learned those academically. And I wouldn't understand shit if it's written down and not said straight into my face.

Taeyong hated being labelled as the ultimate bachelor of the cooking school. The other chefs made fun of him sometimes or tried to set him up with someone who was "totally perfect for him." And the students grabbed every chance to make a move on him once they got to know this title of his. 

And now, that he had a boyfriend it was an even bigger pain in the ass. Especially since the said boyfriend knew about this and found it absolutely hilarious.

But then he eventually gave in to Taeyong's bitching and agreed to go for Taeyong one day so the latter could show him off and made sure nobody will make moves on his boyfriend. 

But Taeyong never expected him to go all out. Because Yuta showed up like a fucking supermodel as he skipped into the classroom. 

At first there was a soft knock on the door before the door opened five minutes before his class ended. Taeyong looked up from the dish he was tasting and called a loud "yes?" before the door opened and Yuta looked in.  
"Hey" he grinned before he sneaked into the room and made his way to Taeyong, not minding the looks some of the students were giving him. 

"Hey, babe..." Taeyong muttered as he looked at his boyfriend. Yuta was wearing a big white hoodie (which Taeyong was sure Yuta stole from his closet) with black skinny jeans and black sneakers. He was beautiful. 

"What did you make today?" He asked after he pressed a kiss onto the corner of Taeyong's mouth, looking pointedly at the girls who were eyeing his lover in a way he didn't like. 

"Spaghetti. Wanna try it?" The asked, already taking a fork into his hand. Most of the students were already packing up, so he could now allow himself to pay attention to his boyfriend. 

"Yep" he said, leaning forward to let Taeyong feed him. Some of the students left the room, but just seconds later a small group of chefs burst into the room.

"Lee Taeyong, is it true?" A female chefs screamed out just to see Taeyong kissing away a drop of tomato sauce from the corner of Yuta's mouth. Both the girl's and the surrounding other chefs' mouths fell open.

"Oh, hey guys" Taeyong muttered, pulling away from Yuta. Yuta looked at him before he looked at the chefs and then back at Taeyong. 

"Uhm, I'll wait for you outside. I'll see you soon" he said, giving Taeyong once last peck on the cheek before leaving the room. 

Taeyong smiled to himself before he turned to his colleagues. Yuta had done his job well, now Taeyong wouldn't get set up with everyone. 

He now just needed to make sure he showed him how grateful he was when he got home...

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on Twitter: [Rinrin2442](https://twitter.com/RinRin2442)


End file.
